<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take your shot by cashewdork (cashewbean)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408221">take your shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewdork'>cashewdork (cashewbean)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewdork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren guides a soldier back into battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take your shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pick up your gun.”</p><p>Wide eyes stare at me as I gesture to the gun in the new recruit’s hand. I stare straight ahead, standing with my legs shoulder-width apart, set in a firm stance.</p><p>“Open the clip and reload your weapon.”</p><p>A small click sound floats through the air, hovering there for a second before it’s lost in the sound of the fighting around us.</p><p>“Take your shot, soldier.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>